kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Faiz
is the main protagonist of the 2003-2004 Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter phi (Φ). Kamen Rider Faiz may refer to any the following characters. 555039 resize.jpg| Takumi Inui|link=Takumi Inui YujiKiba01.jpg| Yuji Kiba|link=Yuji Kiba Akai .jpg| Akai|link=Akai Naoya.png| Naoya Kaido|link=Naoya Kaido Itsuro Takuma Human.jpg| Itsuro Takuma|link=Itsuro Takuma Masato kusaka.jpg| Masato Kusaka|link=Masato Kusaka Takumi.jpg| Takumi Ogami|link=Takumi Ogami Kamen Rider Faiz.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz Faiz Gear The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Faiz Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use. Users Original Series * Takumi Inui (Wolf Orphnoch) * Yuji Kiba (Horse Orphnoch) * Akai (Cactus Orphnoch) * Naoya Kaido (Snake Orphnoch) * Itsuro Takuma (Centipede Orphnoch) * Masato Kusaka In the original Kamen Rider 555 series, its first known, and primary wearer is Takumi Inui. The Faiz Gear was stolen and utilized (all in different occassions) by Akai, Naoya Kaido, and Takuma Itsurou. Masato Kusaka used the gear once to trick Kiba and Takumi into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Takumi was going through a crisis, Kiba temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Kamen Rider Decade * Takumi Ogami In an alternate version of reality where Kamen Rider 555 takes place that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, the Faiz Gear is only shown to be used by Takumi Ogami himself. Forms *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates , a glowing substance that generates the soft suit, armor, and chest armor via traveling through the red that ends at the at the gauntlets and greaves, the right Anklet having an that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the visor lenses that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Axel= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. - Blaster= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 9t *'Kicking power': 18t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red, and changing the Photon Streams jet black. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, version of the Full Metal Lung, with a backpack-like device attached to it called , which releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. The Photon Field Floater, however, can be used as a weapon by swiveling the exhaust ports onto the shoulders, which are then dubbed the . The shots fired from the Bloody Cannons are focused Photon energy. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into and use Decade Photon to defeat the enemy. }} Equipment *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel Watch - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form once the Axel Mission Memory replaces the regular Mission Memory in the Faiz Phone. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555T Faiz Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *Faiz Sounder - Appearing only on the Hyper Battle video, this boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots Photon waves when the Faiz Mission Memory is inserted into it. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Picture Gallery KamenRiderFaiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz 555051_resize.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz - Axel Form 555052_resize.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz - Blaster Form Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Faiz. *'Kamen Ride Card': Transforms Decade into Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear to him matters regardless of who he is. Sometime, Decade can summon Faiz Edge without using Attack Ride card Autovajin. Kamen Ride Faiz.jpg|Kamen Ride: Faiz KRD-Decade_Faiz.png|Decade as Faiz *'Form Ride Card' **'Faiz Axel': Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version is not affected by a time limit and allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system, which moves at the speed of light. Form Ride Faiz Axel.jpg|Form Ride: Faiz Axel *'Final Kamen Ride Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Faiz Blaster card summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. Using the Faiz Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Faiz Blaster Form. Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Faiz Blaster *'Attack Ride Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Autovajin': As Faiz, Decade turns the Machine Decader into the Autovajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into Battle Mode. This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Autovajin's right shoulder. Attack Ride Auto Vajin.jpg|Faiz Auto Vajin *'Final Form Ride Cards': The Faiz Blaster card transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon. Final Form Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster *'Final Attack Ride Card': With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the Decade Photon, a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. Final Attack Ride Faiz.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Faiz Notes *Although the name "Faiz" of Kamen Rider Faiz is from the greek word/symbol Φ's (Phi's), ''the "Faiz" spelling is maybe a misspelling of "Vice" from word "Device" as Kamen Rider Faiz use a device to transform. This is the same as "Kaixa" of Kamen Rider Kaixa which can be interpreted as "Kaizer/Kaiser" (in Japanese, Kaiser (カイザー) is pronounced as "Kaizā"). *Despite being referred to as "FAIZ," other variations in his name include the following: **Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider Phi **Kamen Rider Fives **Kamen Rider Phi's **Kamen Rider Φ's *The number ''555 which is Kamen Rider Faiz's number, is Japan's emergency number. *Faiz means "victorious" in Arabic (فأز/fa'iz), which references to Faiz's victory over Smart Brain's Orphnoch plot by rending the Orphnoch King comatose. *The Faiz Gear is the first "talking" transformation device **Although the Ryuki equipment talked, the belts themselves didn't **This is similar to the and of ; likewise both require number codes for activation and, similar to the Keitizer, is the first cell-phone based Rider Gear. References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index001.html External Links